Le silence de la Nuit
by Resalicia Belger
Summary: Quand on se rend compte que les rêves sont bien plus qu'il n'y apparaît... comme des souvenirs...


**Créé le 26/01/2016 et Edité le 27/06/2016**

 **Voici une de mes dernières inventions. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : Une récompense à celui ou celle qui pourra me dire quel est le personnage mystérieux. ;) Bonne chance!**

* * *

 **Le silence de la Nuit**

Le bambin se réveilla en sursaut, de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues encore pleines des rondeurs de l'enfance. Agé d'environ deux ans, il avait des cheveux noirs indisciplinés qui collaient partiellement son front rougi et des yeux d'un vert irréel. Il se tint debout sur son matelas, ses petits poings agrippant les barres de son lit. Il hurla de tous ses poumons, en pleine détresse, le corps secoué de sanglots déchirants:

« Maman! Maman! »

La porte s'ouvrit et une femme en chemise de nuit se précipita dans la pièce. L'instant d'après, le bambin se retrouvait serré contre une poitrine chaude, la tête enfouie dans un cou de cygne, des mots doux susurrés à l'oreille. Il agrippa fermement une longue mèche de cheveux blonds, tirant dessus jusqu'à faire mal alors qu'une main passait dans les siens dans un rythme réconfortant. Ses sanglots refoulèrent peu à peu. Après un moment, le petit garçon devint silencieux. Ses paupières s'alourdirent et il papillonna des yeux. Un bâillement suivit. Il remua légèrement la tête avant de laisser échapper un soupir de bien-être. L'adulte le berça encore quelques minutes, continuant sa douce litanie, jusqu'à ce que la respiration du petit se fasse lente et régulière. Elle le replaça avec précaution dans le lit, le borda, puis passa une dernière fois la main dans ses cheveux avant de lui embrasser le front.

« Je suis là, Harry. Fais de beaux rêves.» Chuchota tendrement la femme.

Elle referma doucement la porte.

* * *

Un loup hurla dans la nuit. Des bruits de courses, des cris et des respirations lourdes brisaient les sons habituels de la forêt. Une jeune blonde courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle resserra sa prise sur ses précieux paquets dans ses bras maigres. Une lumière rouge, puis une verte illuminèrent les bois et un tronc explosa près d'elle. Elle tressaillit, faillit trébucher et accéléra. Ses poursuivants étaient loin, mais pas sans ressources contrairement à elle. Il y un juron.

« Arrêtez-là par Merlin! Ce n'est pas si difficile! » Cria un homme. Un autre lui répondit :

« Ferme-là! Fais-le toi-même abruti! »

« Assez! Gardez votre souffle! » gronda un autre.

La jeune femme voyait flou à cause des larmes dû à la vitesse et au froid. Elle sentait son sang battre follement dans ses tempes. Ses poumons étaient en feu, ses bras lui tiraient et ses jambes manquaient de lâcher à tout instant. Pas un moment elle ne pensa à ralentir ou à s'arrêter. Elle avait une mission, un but et elle continuerait jusqu'à la fin, du-t-elle en mourir s'il le fallait.

Un rayon de lumière coloré lui frappa le dos alors qu'elle était en haut d'un monticule. Elle s'écroula dans un cri muet, se tournant au dernier moment sur le côté pour ne pas écraser ses paquets. Sa hanche percuta durement le sol jonché de feuilles, de branches et de pierres. Toutefois, l'un des deux paquets lui échappa et tomba plus loin, roulant jusque dans une aspérité du sol près de buissons épineux.

La jeune femme se figea quelques secondes. Elle reprit sa respiration lorsque le paquet se mit à bouger. Un petit garçon châtain de cinq ans, six tout au plus, sortit de la couverture brune qui le protégeait du froid. La blonde jeta un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir où en étaient ses poursuivants. Elle saisit sa chance. Elle se retourna vers le châtain. Ses yeux bleus délavés brillaient de larmes contenues et le suppliaient de l'écouter.

« Reste-caché! » Lui chuchota-t-elle. « Enfuis-toi à la première occasion et surtout, ne te retourne pas quoiqu'il arrive! Souviens-toi ce que je t'ai dit. Tu dois survivre, quel qu'en soit le prix! Sois sauf! »

L'enfant hocha gravement la tête. Les nuages s'écartèrent, révélant la voûte céleste. Des yeux gris captèrent la lueur de la lune. La seconde d'après, un louveteau gris argenté avait pris la place du garçon et se cacha dare-dare dans les buissons proches. L'échange n'avait pas duré plus de quelques secondes.

La jeune femme se releva tant bien que mal, sa jupe la génant, et se remit à courir, ignorant la chaleur douloureuse que dégageait son dos et sa hanche. Plusieurs fois elle dut bondir sur le côté pour esquiver des sorts. Ses poursuivants perdaient patience et elle ne dut sa survit qu'à ses réflexes et son ouïe. Le seul avantage qu'elle avait était la distance et le fait que les hommes beuglaient leurs sorts, lui permettant d'anticiper plus facilement ses mouvements. Mais les hommes étaient entrainés. Et ils avaient la magie avec eux. Elle n'avait rien de cela. Bientôt, elle ne pourrait plus tenir. C'était déjà un miracle qu'elle ait tenu aussi longtemps.

Elle courut encore pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité. A bout de souffle, le corps parvenu à ses limites, elle finit par s'effondrer, manquant de justesse écraser sa charge. Un cri de rage et de désespoir mêlés lui échappa.

Tremblant de tous ses membres dû à l'effort, elle porta son regard sur son précieux colis. Les couvertures avaient bougées, révélant leur contenu. Des yeux verts éclatants surmonté d'une motte de cheveux noirs indisciplinés l'accueillirent, pleins de curiosité. Elle sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge face à l'innocence qu'ils reflétaient. Elle ne pouvait pas faillir. Elle essaya de se relever mais son corps ne lui répondait plus. Plaquée au sol non par des sorts, mais trahie par son propre corps. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent malgré elle.

« Je suis désolée. Oh, mon dieu, je suis désolée! Pardonne-moi bébé, pardonne-moi! »

Du haut de ses quatre ans le garçonnet n'irait pas loin et le terrain dégagé était en leur défaveur. La jeune femme sut qu'ils ne pourraient pas s'en tirer. Elle savait d'ores et déjà l'issue de cette situation. Prise par l'urgence, elle reprit :

« Ecoute-moi attentivement, mon chéri. S'il-te-plait, souviens toi que tu es aimé, d'accord? N'oublie jamais que tu es aimé. C'est très important. » Le petit hocha la tête.

Elle ne put en dire plus, car les sorciers fondirent sur eux. Les nuages cachèrent la lune et les ténèbres prirent possession des lieux. La jeune femme cria pleine de détresse :

« Non! Pas Harry, je vous en supplie pas Harry! » Elle protégea l'enfant, faisant barrière de son corps. Une unique larme dévala sa joue, échouant sur le front du petit garçon.

Un rayon de lumière d'un vert éclatant et irréel fusa et transperça l'obscurité. Une explosion fulgurante suivit. Puis ce fut le silence total. La forêt tout entière se figea dans l'attente. Pas un son, pas un bruit, pas le moindre souffle de vent.

Un cri déchira le silence de la nuit. Et ce fut le chaos.


End file.
